Along for the ride - a collection of one shots
by Pinklover98
Summary: As it says in the title, this will be a collection of one shots with Eli, Auden and Thisbe (and sometimes some other characters). Enjoy and please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! So this is my first Along for the ride story, it will be a collection of one shots. This chapter is two one shots that I had written previously for another one of my stories but I have changed it to fit this story. Hopefully you guys will like it :) **

Heidi and Robert had gone out for the day and had left 4 year old Thisbe with Auden and Eli.

Eli arrived at their house a few minutes after they had left and knocked on the door quietly just in case Thisbe was asleep.  
>"Hey." Auden greeted him, answering the door almost immediately, opening it wider so that Eli could step inside the house.<br>"Hi," he replied toeing his shoes off and hanging his coat on the peg by the door. "Where's Thisbe?"  
>"She's asleep." Auden says leading Eli into the living room.<p>

When Thisbe woke up an hour later, Eli went upstairs to get her.  
>"Look who's awake!" He said as he carried her down the stairs.<br>"Hey Isby!" Said Auden holding out her arms for her.  
>"I love your hat!" Eli commented as he passed Thisbe to Auden.<br>"I'm a bunny!" Thisbe replied giggling. "Daddy got me the hat and Mummy says it looks really cute. What do you think?"  
>"You look adorable!" Said Auden as she hugged her half-sister.<br>"Yep! You're definitely the cutest little bunny around!" Said Eli. "You hungry Isby?" He asked and she nodded so he went off to make her a snack.  
>"Auden, will you play with me please?" She asked pointing to her toy box which was in the corner.<br>"Sure, what do you want to play?" Auden asked placing Thisbe onto the floor and sitting down beside her.  
>"Mummy's and Daddy's! Me and Mummy play this all the time." Thisbe said jumping up and down where she was sitting. "And look! I have a bunny toy so that can be me because I'm a bunny. Here you can be the Mummy and then Eli can be the Daddy. I can be a baby as well." She explained passing Auden the doll as Eli walked back into the room.<p>

After Thisbe's snack, they started playing with the dolls. After explaining everything again for Eli, who hadn't been in the room, they began the game. When Thisbe got bored of that Auden put on a Disney princess film for her to watch.  
>"Again?" Mouthed Eli and Auden shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.<br>"What can I say, she loves this film!" She whispered back to which Thisbe responded with an angry "Ssh!"

Once the film had finished, Auden set up some play dough on the dining room table for Thisbe to play with. She went and sat at the table and announced that they were going to play cafes. She ordered Eli to make some cakes and Auden to make some spaghetti while she made some cookies.  
>"Auden, I'm hot." Said Thisbe taking off her cardigan.<br>"Do you wanna take your hat of then Thisbe?" Asked Eli indicating to the hat that she still hadn't taken off.  
>"No!" She shouted sounding horrified "I can't take my hat off! Why would I do that?"<br>"Ok, ok." Said Eli holding his hands up as a sign that he surrendered as Auden attempted to stifle a laugh as she opened the windows.

"What do you want to do next?" Auden asked Thisbe a little while later.  
>"Can we make a fort?" She asked.<br>"Sure," Said Eli, answering for both himself and Auden, "what do you want to make it out of?"  
>"Blankets and pillows!" She said pulling the covers off her bed whilst Auden went to find some more. Once they had collected enough to create a fort, they went downstairs and into the dinning room where they placed the blankets and pillows around the table. They then climbed under the table and Thisbe pulled out a bag that neither Eli or Auden had realised she had.<br>"I brought down some things for us to play with!" She explained and pulled out her barbie dolls, crafts things and some hair accessories.  
>"And look!" She exclaimed pulling one last thing out of the bag, "a crown!" She placed the crown on her head and started jiggling around (as much as she could under the table!) and chanted "I'm the Queen of the castle and you're the dirty rascals!" Causing Eli and Auden to start laughing. Soon they were all in hysterics. After they had calmed down they began playing with the barbie dolls.<br>When Thisbe got tired of that, they started making pictures for Heidi and Robert using different colour feathers and sparkly glitter glue from Thisbe's craft box; still sitting under the table.  
>"Eli, you've got glitter on your nose!" Giggled Thisbe. Auden looked across at her boyfriend and burst out laughing.<br>"What! How?" Laughed Eli trying to wipe it off.  
>"And your cheek." Auden added leaning across the pile of feathers to brush the glitter off his cheek.<p>

Once they had finished that, Thisbe got out her hair accessories.  
>"What's that for Isby?" Asked Auden<br>"I'm going to do Eli's hair! You can help me if you want Auden. " She announced and knelt so that she could reach his hair, and began to try and plait it.  
>"Your hair is too short Eli!" Thisbe cried clearly frustrated that her plan to do Eli's hair had failed. Auden picked her up and put her on her lap.<br>"It's ok Isby," she said "we'll think of something else to do."  
>"I don't wanna do something else!" She pouted crossing her arms.<br>"I know!" She suddenly shouted "I can put clips in Eli's hair!" Eli raised his eyebrows at Auden but complied and let Thisbe put hair clips in his hair.  
>"All done!" She announced when she had finished, producing a mirror for Elk to look at himself in.<br>"Lovely..." He muttered

When Heidi and Robert arrived a few hours later, they were watching the Disney film once again.  
>"Seems like you two like this film." Teased Heidi and Eli turned and glared at him. Thisbe jumped up from the sofa and ran into Robert's arms. She started talking very quickly about what they had been doing.<br>"Thisbe, Daddy and I can't understand what you're saying baby, slow down a bit ok?" Said Heidi and Thisbe nodded before restarting her story.

**AN: So? What did you think? Please review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I hadn't had any new ideas until a few days ago and so here it is! Enjoy!**

"Hello?" I say, putting my phone on speaker and balancing it on the console beside me.

"Hey babe," Eli's voice replies on the other end and my face breaks out into a grin.

"Hey you, what's up?" I say and Eli sighs. "Eli?"

"Your dad brought Thisbe 'round," he says and I frown.

"Ok, why? Also, I thought you didn't mind babysitting her?"

"He's had a break through with his book apparently and Heidi's away for the weekend." He replies. "And I don't mind babysitting her, but she somehow managed to figure out how to switch on the DVD player and put Frozen on while I was making her a snack." I chuckle but try to hide it as I hear Thisbe in the background, singing at the top of her voice.

"Oh Eli," I say sympathetically, still trying to contain my laughter. "I'll be home soon babe and I'll take over so you can go and take a break." I offer.

"Thanks Aud," he says. "I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yep, I'm about 15 minutes away." I reply.

"Thisbe and I will be waiting." He says and I smile, I couldn't think of a better welcome home from being away at school for over a month, than to be greeted by my little sister and boyfriend. "Hey Aud?"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you." I smile to myself before replying, every time Eli says that to me, I still get butterflies in my stomach.

"Love you more." I reply before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I call into Eli's apartment, as I let myself in with the spare key he'd given me. "Eli? Thisbe?" At this, I see a little figure bolt out of the living room and down the hallway, straight into my waiting arms. "Hi!" I exclaim, kneeling down and wrapping my arms tightly around my baby sister.<p>

"Auden!" Thisbe squeals, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "I miss you!"

"I've missed you too!" I say, rocking her in my arms. I look up to find Eli stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, grinning down at us. "Hi," I say, pushing myself up with Isby still in my arms.

"Hey," Eli replies, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking over to me, gathering us both up into his arms. "God, I missed you babe." He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh yeah?" I murmur and he nods into my neck. "I kinda missed you too."

"Only kinda?" He asks, pulling back slightly to look me in the eyes. I nod jokingly and place Isby down on the floor.

"Why don't you go and find something to play with and I'll be right in?" I ask her, gently pushing her towards the living room. She nods and rushes into the room. "Maybe I missed you more than that..." I say slowly, returning to Eli and I's conversation, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my head in between his neck and his shoulder. "Maybe I missed you a lot." I whisper and he laughs.

"Auden!" Thisbe shouts from the living room. "Auden! I ready to play!" Eli and I both laugh and I press a kiss to his cheek.

"Sounds like I've been summoned." I joke, heading into the living room to Thisbe. "Hey Isby, whatcha got there?" I ask my sister, sitting down behind her with her in between my legs.

"Dollies!" She exclaims and passes a doll up to me.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time, do you want me to go down to Last Chance and get you something?" Eli calls from the doorway and I look up at him and grin, I had definitely missed Last Chance food.

"Yes please! That would be great. What do you say Isby?"

"Yes pwease Eli!" She exclaims and Eli nods.

"I'll be back soon then." He says before leaving the house. When he gets home we sit together on the floor and have lunch together.

* * *

><p>"Is she asleep?" Eli asks as I slip back into the living room after putting Thisbe down for a nap. I nod and flop down on the sofa beside him, curling into his side.<p>

"How about I take Isby to see the new Cinderella movie? So that you can try and regain your sanity from having to watch Frozen this morning? I'm sure it was terrible." I say, only slightly sarcastically. "You must have been looking after her for a while, it looks like she's really made herself at home." I say, motioning to the mess that was now Eli's living room.

"Yeah, since about six this morning." He replies casually, twirling some of my hair around his fingers.

"Six?!" I repeat, sitting up to look him in the eyes and Eli nods. "Oh Eli, honey, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Aud? It's not you're fault, you didn't drop her off."

"No but my idiot dad did. God I'm so angry, he can't just expect you to watch her whenever just cause you're my boyfriend." I fume as Eli rubs my back gently.

"Aud, sweetheart it's fine. Trust me. I really don't mind. But you know...if you could talk to him about maybe coming by at a more reasonable hour...that would be great." I take a deep breath and nod, curling back into his side.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, something smells good!" I say to Thisbe as we enter the apartment after going to see the film. "Eli?" I call and giggle as Thisbe repeats me in her baby voice.<p>

"Eli?"

"In the kitchen!" He calls back and I remove both Thisbe and I's shoes and pad through to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner Chef Eli?" I ask as I sit Thisbe in her booster seat at the table.

"Chicken nuggets and chips." He replies, setting down plates in front of us.

"Oh wow, you went all out babe. A real fancy meal for my welcome home dinner." I joke, cutting up Thisbe's food for her.

"Well what can I say, I know how to treat a girl right, especially with a gourmet 'welcome home' meal."

"That you do babe, that you do." I say, pressing a kiss to his cheek before digging in.

**AN: So I might make this a two-shot, what do you think? :) please review!**


End file.
